


FOOL’S GOLD

by Wankyyyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin unrequited, Allydia friendship, F/M, Jackson is a scumbag, M/M, Stallison Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankyyyy/pseuds/Wankyyyy
Summary: Allison is in love with her unavailable best friend Lydia Martin and is forced to take care of her after getting drunk.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Kudos: 6





	FOOL’S GOLD

Parties were suppose to be fun. You were suppose to get drunk off your ass and play games that you should have no right playing with the horrendous coordination that comes with intoxication. And maybe, just maybe, you'd get laid (which you may or may not remember in the morning). Parties were suppose to be FUN! 

But no. This was anything but. 

Allison was stuck-yes, stuck-watching her best friend suck face with her boyfriend. Why was she watching this and not just going on with her life? Why wasn't she out getting plastered, playing uncoordinated games, and getting laid? Because Lydia was Allison's responsibility. Not in the sisterly way, no, Allison was capital I in love with Lydia and it was her duty to make sure Lydia was okay. If Lydia was to sneak off upstairs to fuck Jackson senseless then Allison could leave. But Jackson was known for abandoning his girlfriend, so Allison took it upon herself to watch Lydia. No one else would, seeming as it was a party and people came to have fun. 

The brunette blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and delved further back in Lydia's plush couch. At least she was suffering in comfort. 

Currently, Lydia and Jackson were playing cup pong. Well, more like Jackson was playing cup pong and Lydia was just cheering him on. He was facing Isaac who so far had been kicking his ass. Scott stood behind Isaac, grinning like a proud puppy. 

Lydia looked so happy attached to Jackson's hip, like her sole mission in life was to please him. That girl did anything Jackson asked or told her to do. It was honestly pathetic and concerning, borderline unhealthy, but no one dared say anything. It was obvious Jackson didn't care about Lydia. His girlfriend was hot as fuck and the smartest kid in the entire school so it boosted his image. Lydia on the other hand had somehow fallen for Jackson. He helped her image being the lacrosse captain yes, but there was just something about him that made any rational thought flee Lydia's brain. 

She told Allison that Jackson was sweet with her and could be gentle at times. She said that Allison and everyone else should just give him a chance, that the school didn't know the real him-not like she did. Allison thought Lydia was being manipulated. 

Allison frowned and clenched her jaw in despair. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over, overwhelming and unstoppable like a hurricane. Her eyes felt like they were on fire, like in some action movie where the flames reflected in the characters eyes. Her throat felt like there was a golfball lodged in it making it nearly impossible to swallow. Her chest was tightening with every second causing her heart to kick faster and harder at her ribcage. 

She swallowed hard and rubbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, determined not to cry. It was too early in the night to make a spectacle of herself and she did not feel like turning down all the gallant men running to her aid. 

(She also didn't want Lydia to notice, because whenever Lydia saw Allison cry she went berserk. It made Allison feel like maybe, just maybe, Lydia could give a shit about her in the same way Allison did about her. Maybe Lydia was as wholesomely, irrationally, psychopathically in love with Allison. Seeing Allison smile would make her whole day turn around and her heart hammer deep in her chest. She would yearn for Allison's touch like a person for water in the desert. And thinking that way, that was just barbaric.) 

"Hey Alli!" Stiles plopped himself down next to Allison, his body angled towards her. 

Allison stiffened and tried to scoot away from the lively boy. She was not in the mood for company, if it wasn't obvious by her bleeding heart on the floor. 

"What do you want Stiles?" 

The girl quickly started scanning the cramped house for Malia. Stiles should be with his girlfriend who he was so lucky to have, not bothering Allison at her lowest. 

"I wanted to see how you were enjoying the party." Lame excuse, Allison knew it. 

"I'm not. Now go." No sense in lying when she was obviously about to die from heartbreak right there on the Martin couch that cost more than Allison's fucking bed. 

Stiles frowned and sat up straighter. "What's wrong?" 

"God nothing! Can you please just go?" Great, now Allison's voice was cracking. That was just fucking lovely. 

She clenched her jaw and rubbed harder at her eyes, knowing it only made them red which honestly wasn't any better than tears streaming down her face like a constant downpour. 

15 beats passed and Allison turned to find Stiles sitting there. He was completely calm and posed, now sitting up straight with a tenderness to his eyes that reminded Allison of a teddy bear. His eyes were definitely more light, whereas her were more grizzly bear. 

"Is this about Lydia?" 

Not only was keeping secrets from your twin nearly impossible, but Stiles was going to be a detective when he grew up. Ever since they were kids, Stiles would watch crime shows and read detective books and put together puzzles. Why Allison even tried to keep things from him was beyond either of them. 

"I don't want to talk about that right now Sty, especially here." Allison breathed out through her teeth. 

Stiles frowned and nodded his head solemnly. Allison flicked her eyes up, feeling the concerned eyes of Scott on her. He glanced at the twins and parted his lips. Stiles noticed and shook his head, keeping Scott from investigating so Lydia wouldn't find out. Scott frowned but nodded his head and turned back to his boyfriend. 

The boy reached out and placed his hand over Allison's. His hand had always been bigger than Allison's despite being born a whole hour after her (yes, girls can have bigger hands than boys, at all you sexist human beings). Allison quirked her lips up appreciatively and wrapped her thumb up around his fingers. This simple act of solidarity always comforted Allison in inexplicable ways. Just by holding her hand, Stiles made her feel grounded to the earth and not alone. 

"You saw me staring at her. That's why you came over. Isn't it?" Allison asked in a hushed tone. 

Stiles slowly nodded his head. "That and the twin telepathy thing." 

"Oh shut up." Allison took her hand away so she could playfully shove him. 

"Hey! There's that smile I know and love." Same smile he saw after being brought into the world. 

Allison rolled her eyes but her smile never faltered. 

The twins sat in a comfortable silence for several moments. They were on their own planet, population two. No one could penetrate them or deter them from the comforting moment they were heading in. 

"We don't have to talk about it, but as your brother, I have to say something." Allison sighed but didn't stop Stiles from continuing. "Jackson's a complete tool, and sooner or later Lydia's going to realize that. I may be biased because I'm your brother, but I see the way she looks at you Al, and I think it's real. So I think you should make Lydia realize, sooner rather than later, that Jackson's a tool. And until then, you just gotta hang in there." 

Allison scoffed bitterly. "Hang in there. Right." 

Stiles frowned and patted her on the shoulder. 

"You're only 17 Allison, don't waste your youth pining over someone. Even if that someone is Lydia Martin." With that Stiles got up and rejoined Malia and Kira outside. 

Allison glanced over to where Lydia was kissing Jackson in celebration of his shot. She felt her heart crack, crack, crack and her ears ring. There was the familiar taste of metallic and tremble of her hands. 

She knew Stiles was trying his best to console his sister even though he had never suffered from unrequited love, but he was so wrong. 

"Easy for you to say." Allison muttered. 

***** 

As expected, Jackson had vanished after he had become severely intoxicated. Allison thinks she spotted him with his arm around Erica, his hand dangerously close to her ass. (It wouldn't be the first time Jackson had left Lydia's party with some other girl.) But Allison knew if she was to tell Lydia she would say Allison was drunk and seeing things, so she kept that to herself. 

So now Allison was carrying a very intoxicated Lydia up the ever expanding stairs of the Martin household. Lydia wasn't fat by any means, but her alcohol level did make her dead weight in Allison's arms. This wasn't her first rodeo though, so Allison knew to be careful on the third to last step and to make a wide turn down the hall. 

Lydia was currently mumbling about how soft Allison's hair was. Usually Allison would listen intently to whatever Lydia was rambling on about, as if she was explaining the solution to world peace, but tonight had taken an extra toll on the worn brunette. You could only take so much loving without getting any love in return before collapsing. 

They had finally made it to Lydia's bedroom. Allison kept repeating to herself ever since the last person left that all she had to do was get Lydia to her bedroom; get Lydia to her bedroom, clean up the house, and leave. Simple. Easy. 

Nope. Not easy, not easy at fucking all. Turns out dropping Lydia off to her own room wasn't as simple as Allison thought. 

No, because as Allison was setting Lydia down with hands that trembled like an earthquake, Lydia gazed up at Allison with breathtaking lustful eyes. Her eyes were nearly black from the alcohol she had consumed and Allison could smell the various fruity flavors of alcohol wafting off of Lydia's breath. Her hand, ridiculously as smooth as marble, was gripping Allison's sweater, her fingertips nearly brushing the underside of Allison's boob. 

They were so close, so close it hurt Allison's soul. She could count every eyelash gracing Lydia's face and see where Jackson had smudged her lip gloss. 

"Allison." 

That was all it took to make Allison weak in the knees. She could feel herself collapsing ever so slowly, tumbling to the depths of the world. This place was cold and deserted, a place for people that were broken in the ways that couldn't be mended with a simple gut curdling cry and some hugs and an in depth apology. This was a place you stayed for weeks, months, and suffered. Suffering until one day you weren't.

Allison was falling, collapsing, tumbling. It was fast but never ending making her heart freak out in her chest. She knew pain and suffer, she had been experiencing it for almost a year now, but if she was to reach this place, she knew there would be no return. She clawed at the void, desperately flailing to not land at the bottom of the pit. Despite knowing it was futile, like how the sun laid to rest so the moon could rise, she tried to stop from falling. 

Then all of a sudden she was hitting rock bottom, but not in the way she had expected. It took her 15 seconds to realize that Lydia was kissing her. Lydia's lips, which she had spent months dreaming about, were acutely soft. They wrapped around Allison's lips in a calculated and ravenous way causing this fire to uncurl inside of Allison's abdomen. Her lips tasted of cherries, this taste would haunt Allison for the rest of her fickle human life. She smelled of booze and coconut shampoo, clouding Allison's train of thought. 

Once it registered in Allison's mind what was going on, her eyes fluttered closed. Her knees finally gave out and she collapsed on Lydia's bed, her body against Lydia's warm one. Allison quickly reached out and pushed herself up so she was hovering over the ginger. 

Their lips were moving at a pace that could only be described as frantic. Allison had longed for this moment for as long as she could remember. This moment was tattooing itself in Allison's brain and rooting itself into all of her senses. And Lydia, well, Lydia was horny and desperate to latch onto anyone that would cater to her physical and emotional needs. 

It was when Lydia's tongue swiped across Allison's soaked bottom lip that it registered with Allison just exactly what was going on. 

Lydia was kissing her. Lydia had a boyfriend. 

Lydia was kissing her best friend. Lydia was dating Jackson. 

This was wrong. 

Allison quickly pulled back, their lips making a pop as she did so. As she leaned away, Lydia's lips followed hers like a magnet. It about made Allison break into tears right there, seeing Lydia chase her the way she always wanted her to. 

"Lydia, what are you doing?" She knew what Lydia was doing so she had no idea why she was fucking asking her. 

What twisted the knife in her gut was the smile Lydia flashed up at her. 

"What does it look like? I'm kissing you silly." 

Lydia leaned up to reattach their lips but Allison hopped off the bed. Allison took several steps away to separate herself from temptation. She started pacing Lydia's hardwood floor, her trembling hand worrying her hair. Lydia struggled but eventually succeeded in sitting up against her bed. She was pulling the fucking pout that made Allison putty in her hands. The brunette quickly looked away because she knew, she knew, if she was to look at Lydia's round eyes and jutted out lip that she would give in. 

Allison started fumbling with her bottom lip. It was still wet with saliva from both girls. Her eyes darted frantically around the room, not quite focusing on any one thing. 

"We-we can't Lydia. You're drunk, okay? You aren't thinking straight," Oh how cruel was that pun. "And I, I'm not going to take advantage of you." 

Allison despised how unsteady her voice was. She sounded like a vase teetering on the edge of the table, about to crash against the hardwood floor into a million pieces, unable to be repaired. 

Lydia got up on her knees and shimmied over to the brunette unfolding before her. Allison dropped her hand from where she was twisting her bottom lip. Her eyes were as big as baseballs as she stared at her hammered best friend. 

"Come on Alli." Lydia grasped Allison's face. 

Her hands were soft and soothing, like they always were when Allison had a panic attack. It felt like some sick cosmic joke, the same hands that calmed her were sending her spiraling into a deep, irrevocable mess. Allison's breathing was shallow and roaring, she was sure it was scraping against Lydia's ears just like hers. Her heart could be heard pounding away at her ribcage down the street, begging to be released and put to death. 

Lydia cocked her head to the side in a completely hypnotizing way. Her lips curled back, not quite revealing her teeth but enough to show her true intentions. Her thumbs occasionally brushed at Allison's bruised lips. Her eyes were sharp, like how a predator looked at its prey. Her smile was sweet and taunting all at once. She was drunk but she knew exactly what she was doing to Allison. Seducing people was one thing Lydia could do no matter what state she was in. 

Allison's attention was on Lydia and Lydia alone. Her wide eyes, harsh breathing, and battering heart were all consumed with Lydia Martin. She was limp as she stood there, awaiting Lydia's order. 

"Friends kiss other friends, it's harmless." Lydia slid her right hand down Allison's side leaving electric shocks in her wake. "Anything else can be classified as a sleepover." 

Allison swallowed hard and began to wonder who else Lydia had said that to and how many it had worked on. She knew Lydia wasn't totally in control of herself, she wouldn't toy with Allison like that. But she was horny and Lydia Martin was the most stubborn person she had met; whatever Lydia wanted, Lydia got. She would stop at nothing to get what, or who, she wanted. 

"It's okay Alli." Lydia whispered, her face mere centimeters from Allison. 

For a moment, just a moment, Allison wondered what harm could come from sleeping with Lydia. No doubt Allison wanted to, and it was becoming obvious that Lydia wanted to. Besides, Jackson cheated on Lydia as if they had agreed to an open relationship (they hadn't). Lydia cheating on Jackson one time (while he was cheating on her for the millionth time) couldn't hurt right? Both got what they wanted and Jackson got what he deserved. It was a win-win-win. 

But no. That wasn't who Allison was. Celeste Allison Argent knew better. She knew fucking better! 

No matter how badly she wanted Lydia-no matter how much she ached for her heart, body, and soul to be tethered to Lydia, she wouldn't do this. Allison wouldn't commit to this adulterous act. Even though Jackson definitely deserved this, she wouldn't fuck Lydia. 

In all honesty, Allison couldn't have sex with Lydia. It would eat and eat and eat at Allison's soul and beat at her heart until she took her last breath on God's green earth. Because through it all, Allison had a heart of gold and a damn good conscious. Plus, she wanted to be with Lydia in the right way. 

Allison jerked away making Lydia frown. The brunette swallowed against her dry as fuck throat and shook her head. 

"I've wanted you for so long, but not like this." 

Allison was aware of what she had just admitted, but she was so far gone that she couldn't care. She was drowning in pain and didn't see any life jacket in sight. Besides, Lydia was drunk off her ass, there was no way she would remember this tomorrow. 

"I would only do this the right way." 

Lydia's face was overflowing with a mix of emotions. There was so many and all blurring by, mixed with Allison's overwhelming feelings, Allison couldn't decode any one emotion from the ginger. 

Lydia hopped, still lithe despite her intoxication, and resumed her place in front of the taller girl. 

"You're right." 

Allison blanched. She knew she was right but hearing Lydia say that? She felt like she had entered the Twilight Zone. 

"I'll break up with Jackson tomorrow and we can be together." 

If Allison wasn't spiraling before, she definitely was now. Lydia was going to break up with Jackson? For her? It didn't seem real. Nor did it make sense. It was too good to be true. She spent over a year being in love with Lydia and now, after suddenly wanting to get in her pants, Lydia was willing to break up with her boyfriend of two years. It didn't add up. 

It was just a lie. 

Allison pushed Lydia away before her hands could wrap themselves around Allison's face. The hurt was evident on the gingers face, it sliced and diced at Allison's crumbling heart. 

"They always say that. Besides, you're drunk. You wouldn't remember anyway." Allison turned away, feeling like she had just gone to war and back. 

"Allison-" 

"Just go to bed Lydia." It wasn't harsh but it left no room for argument. 

Lydia only frowned before climbing back in to bed. Allison wiped at her lip as she watched Lydia collapse on top of her covers. The brunette waited until Lydia was passed out before changing her clothes and wiping off her makeup. After Lydia was changed into some pj's and her face was as clear as the day she was born, Allison covered her up. 

Allison stood there, watching Lydia sleep soundfully. Her heart broke for an entirely different reason, hating the fact that Lydia didn't know how to take care of herself. Her father was never around to give her any time of day and her mother was so lost in booze that she couldn't cater to Lydia's wants and needs. It's another reason why Allison stuck around for parties. Someone had to make sure Lydia wiped the makeup off and was covered up. 

Finally Allison trudged down the stairs and picked the place up the best she could. After that, she shut off all the lights and locked up the place. The whole time, there was this little voice in the back of her head urging her to go back and take Lydia. There were hot flashes of wet lips and warm skin being pressed together, teeth and nails sinking into skin, breathy moans filling the air. But Allison blinked back tears and trudged on. 

It was as she was making her way out to her car that Allison got sick. She puked in Mrs. Martin's front flowerbed and prayed she wouldn't find out. Seeing the flowers ruined, perfectly beautiful flowers shat on, made Allison finally burst into tears. 

She raised her right hand and palmed her clammy forehead in a weak attempt to calm down. A violent sob ricocheted her body causing her to double over. Each sob increased in power and frequency until she was waking up the whole neighborhood with her wailing. She sounded like a dying animal that just wouldn't shut the fuck up and die already. 

At some point she had collapsed and was sitting against her car. Her face was burning up from the tears flooding down her face. Snot was bubbling on her top lip and her chest was heaving like she had just run a marathon. Somehow, her shriveled up heart, was still banging against her ribcage. It kept banging and banging until she heaved and then puked. 

It was an hour before Allison had stopped crying. She just sat there, staring at nothing. Her body was drained from all the crying she had just experienced. Her heart was weak from the nights events and her soul was dwindling. 

Finally, Allison pulled herself up by her nails and dropped herself into her car. She got some kleenex out to rid herself of any tears and snot. She ran her hands over her face and took a few deep breaths. All she had to do was drive home and then she could sleep, that was it. This Allison could do. 

Allison thought she had rid herself of all tears after her meltdown in the Martin driveway but she was proven wrong as she cried herself to sleep, clutching the stuffed bear her deceased aunt had given to her at five years old. After being plagued with nightmares of what could have been with Lydia, Allison woke up in tears. 

Her phone buzzed from its spot on her nightstand alerting herself to a text message. She sniffled and picked up her phone. Her heart cried out as she saw that it was text from Lydia. 

Lyds 💘  
Hey Alli! You up for some shopping today? 

Allison sniffed and rubbed at her eyes before typing back her response. 

Sure! Lemme shower and I'll be over in 15 minutes.

Lyds 💘  
Perfect 🥰 

Perfect. Yeah right. 

Allison set her phone down and got up to take a shower and wash away all the pain. She knew that today wouldn't be any different. Lydia would still be infatuated with Jackson who was infatuated with everyone else, and Allison would infatuated with Lydia from the sidelines. But it was nice to pretend that things would get better. 

Human hearts were such fickle things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So um, I don't really know where this came from. I've had my fair share of unrequited crushes and once even an unrequited love, so I 1000% know how Alli (would) feel in this situation. It may seem like I made her overreact but unrequited crushes such and unrequited love HURTS like a bitch, and it being with a friend just makes it worse.
> 
> I actually am really proud of this. There are a few parts I think I could improve upon but for the most part it's pretty good. Also, I got this done in like three hours so that's pretty cool.
> 
> Anygays, I hope you all enjoy this. Have a good day / night!  
> XOXO


End file.
